May It Be
by KissTheRainGirl12489
Summary: When darkness falls, lives drastically change, but after night will come the light of day.


__  
  
**May It Be**  
  
_May it be  
A shining star looks down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home_

It started out as a raid against the beautiful city of Imladris. The orcs had come swiftly and somehow silently, like a cat upon a mouse. He should have known something foul was in his valley. Oh, so much regret. He knew he should have seen the stillness in the trees, and he should have heard the deathly silence echo throughout the surrounding forest.  
  
But now was no time to mourn bitter faults.

It was time to correct them.  
  
His gleaming sword danced through the wind. The angry clash of metal  
sounded through the thick air. Debris and soot soiled his tunic, as he ran to aid his military advisor, in a fight against several orcs that were beginning to close in on him.  
  
Elladan saw his father's attention averted, to something not known to him. However the weariness in Lord Elrond's heavy steps were obvious. The elf lord's fatigue hung around him like a dark foreboding cloud.

Dan' knew, as he parried the blows lashed out to him that his father would blame himself greatly, for this incident. If Lord Elrond survived, and when this was all over, the lord of Imladris would surely take the emotional pain for the fallen elves upon his shoulders.

Elladan felt certain that his father would survive this raid, along with his brother, Elrohir, and Glorfindel, who was their family friend and trusted military advisor.  
  
But as soon as that thought had run through the young elf's mind, a  
familiar cry cut through the air.

The wind seemed to still as he looked towards his father.

Eyes wide with shock and limbs still, a sword stuck through Lord Elrond's torso and the cold steel was abruptly ripped forcefully back out again.

Elladan watched an orc grinning gleefully, while it watched with a sick fascination, as the elf lord collapsed to the ground.

_Mornie útúlie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now_

The orcs were beginning to flee from the wrath of the elves when Elrohir heard a familiar cry. He knew it had been of pain and shock, and that it had come from his Adar.

By the looks of it, the lord of Imladris had left for the Halls of Mandos, lying cold and still against the dark soiled ground.  
  
"Move the wounded inside!" Glorfindel shouted.

Then golden-haired advisor shouted something in elvish as the last orc was slaughtered. But Elrohir did not hear, so lost was he in his own shock that the words were lost to him. Looking at his brother slowly, Elladan's strong grey eyes were now filled with sparkling tears and almost child-like, in their appearance.

Identical silver eyes starred deeply into its twins before disconnecting. Elrohir watched, in a daze, as his brother run to the side of their guardian.  
  
"Ada..." Elrohir whispered brokenly. He ran toward the fallen shape of his father, but he stopped promptly, and starred down with horrid fascination, at the corpse that he had once called father.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," Glorfindel shouted, "get him inside!"

_May it be when shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

"His nightmares are starting to subside more often." Orelindre, an  
extremely trusted elven healer, responded back to Glorfindel's previous  
question.  
  
"He's getting better day by day." Elladan said softly as he starred down at the ashen face of his father, "Is he not?"  
  
"Yes...well somewhat." Orelindre responded softly, crushing herbs in a  
small wooden bowl, "As his nightmares grow less in number the things he  
sees grows more intense. It's believed that he's remembering previous  
torture before adolescence."  
  
"I am deeply sorry. I am doing all I can, for your father to live a  
normal life, but I fear some wounds run too deep, emotionally, to be healed." Orelindre sighed heavily, "But I shall not give up on your father, for he too is fighting."  
  
Suddenly, Elrond's body violently shuddered, and he began to fight  
against something unseen. Crying out, he turned "blocking" some  
invisible attacker. Orelindre was knocked back abruptly, as Elrond's  
"attacker" switched sides.

Elladan and Glorfindel seized the elf lord's trembling body.

Elrohir fell to his knees, his face enveloped in his thin hands.  
  
Wild emotions coursed through lord Elrond's young son, and Elrohir cried out to the valor to grant his plea of mercy's peace upon his father.

The Valar's response to the young elf's heartfelt plea was immediate, for the second after the plea had been made, it was answered.

Elrond's body relaxed and his eyes slowly opened, as the sheets clung damply to his moist body.  
  
"Go to sleep Elrond," Glorfindel whispered, "and be at peace."

_Mornie útúlie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now_

"Ada," Elrohir asked coming into the infirmary," How do you feel?"  
  
Smiling, Elrond patted an empty spot, for his eldest son to place the  
tray of food prepared for him. Placing the tray down, Elladan also drew  
open the curtains. Beautiful golden rays spilled into the infirmary, as a tree rustled softly outside the window, in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Peaceful. And you ion-nin?" Jovially, Elladan kissed Elrond's brow,  
with a soft smile again his pale thin lips.  
  
"I am also at peace now that you are well ada." He responded. Placing a hand on Elrond's leg that was covered by a thick blanket, Elladan sighed lightly.  
  
"Elrohir and Glorfindel will be in here to check on you shortly, and they will also want to say good morning, so eat up." Elladan stood as Elrond nodded.

Elrond begin to eat his light breakfast of fruit and bread in peace.  
  
**THE END**  
  
_ion-nin_ my son  
_mornie útúlie_ darkness has come  
_mornie alantie_ darkness has fallen  
  
_Song credits go to Enya's "May It Be" (Fellowship of the Ring  
Soundtrack)_


End file.
